Mario: The lost yoshi
Hello, my name is Bud and this is my story about how I found a creepy mario world game video from a neighbor Story I moved into a house with my parents a few months ago and our neighbors we're anti-vax so I kept my distance from them. My neighbor's kid, Joe, died and so his mom set up a garage sale for his belongings. I went there and I bought some of the candies that he never got to eat. I saw his dad, Mr. Burde next to the counter, sitting on a chair with an SNES game in his hand. I went up to him and asked how much the game was, he told me it was 10 dollars since that is how much money he had left to get to be able to go to another country since he was pro-vax but managed to hide it from his wife. I bought the game and he then said that he was gonna get a divorce and then go to Brazil since he can speak Portuguese. I went home and put the game into my SNES and then started playing. The sky was dark and it was in first person, almost looked like doom but with mario blocks. I jumped on a koopa and saw that he exploded into the number 1000 but the letters we're red. I grabbed a mushroom and then I felt that I was slightly taller in the game but in real life too. I saw 2 yoshi eggs and chose the second one, leaving the first one there. The first yoshi egg started to rot and melt with a rotten yoshi falling out of it. I continued on my journey and I reached the flag pole. Instead of the second level, I was brought to the 8th world of the game on the fourth level but the level was different. It was like the first castle of the original mario bros. I made it through the level and saw the rotten yoshi at the end instead of bowser. He said: "y u leave me die" He then charged into mario and I suddenly felt smaller again. The yoshi mario was on started running but then the rotten yoshi crawled inside the normal yoshi and started eating it from the inside and also started replacing his skeleton. The rotten yoshi inside of the skin of the regular one then charged into mario but I jumped on him and he fell into the lava. I went to rescue the princess but when mario got to her, she said: "thank you mario but i am not the princess". The rotten yoshi came out of the princess and went into mario, killed mario, and then jumpscared me. A screen popped up saying "rotten yoshi will now forever suck you out of your power" and the SNES caught fire and I threw it outside and got a fire extinguisher The end. Category:Mario Category:Vidya games Category:Shok ending